Consejos de pareja
by NaraVillbs
Summary: Shikamaru y Temari, buena pareja y buenos amigos. Porque todos tenemos problemas con la pareja, y un poco de ayuda no viene mal, menos aun de ellos.
1. NejiTen

**Seccion: Shikamaru & Temari (Pero paseado por las demás ^^)**

* * *

-Sabes, hay algo que siempre alegra a Shikamaru cuando peleamos.

Tenten se giro a ver a Temari con sorpresa. La rubia le sonrío resplandeciente y le palmeo el hombro.

Se había peleado, nuevamente, con Neji. Hacia casi dos meses que su relación no iba bien. No por decisión propia, sino porque el trabajo los mantenía alejados la mayor parte del tiempo, ocasionando que al volver a casa, estuvieran estresados y hostiles.

Lo que siempre arreglaba esas peleas, era una hermosa, perfecta, y sobretodo, placentera, sesión de sexo. Pero ahora estaban tan alejados, que aun después de hacer las paces, no sabían como acercarse al otro.

-Si siguen con la vergüenza jamás llegaran a ninguna parte. Esto es perfecto para que la pierdas. Y claro, te ayudara con Neji.

-Nada puede ayudarme. Shikamaru siempre tiene cara de fastidio, pero todos sabemos que te ama y te lo demuestra a solas.

Temari se irguió en su asiento. Kami. De verdad que Shikamaru sabia amarla. Pero dejando a un lado su vida intima, Tenten necesitaba ayuda.

-El que el Hyuuga se frío, no dignifica que esto no le gustara.- Se mordió el labio tratando de contener una sonrisa.

-Esta bien, dime que alegra a Shikamaru cuando pelan.

-¡Ir de compras!

Tenten alzo una ceja. Menuda idiotez. Y mentira. ¿A que hombre iba a gustarle ir de compras? Oh claro, ya se podía imaginar a Shikamaru eligiendo alguna camisa, o sugiriéndole a Temari que falda le quedaba mejor, eliminando ropa y pidiendo de otros colores. Si, seguro.

-Temari, te amo, pero no estoy para bromas.

-¡Que no es broma!- Soltó una carcajada.- A Shikamaru le gusta ir a comprar lo necesario de la semana.- Intento ocultar el placer que aquello le causaba. Se la estaba pasando lindo confundiendo a Tenten.

¿Y que? ¿Shikamaru comparaba la calidad de los productos? ¿Apoco él cocinaba? Bueno, de entre Shikamaru y Temari, el que probablemente se acercara más a la cocina fuera él, pero únicamente para tomar de la mesa dinero e ir a comprar comida.

-Vamos, deja de jugar, si no hago algo pronto, mi relación con Neji...

Dejo las palabras al aire y Temari supo lo que pasaba ¿Cuántas veces no había pensado ella que su relación con Shikamaru terminaba? Era doloroso pensar que la persona que amas podría ya no necesitar de ti.

-¿Conoces alguna tienda de juguetes sexuales por aquí?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno…veras, sobre esas compras que te digo…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-¿De verdad se han peleado? Mendokusei, y yo que creí tenía problemas.

-¿Qué me sugieres? Tú vas bien con Temari ¿no?

-Si bueno, pero cuando discutimos… ¿Seguro que quieres mi ayuda, Neji? No creo que siendo tan serio como eres, te sea útil.

-Lo que sea lo haré, solo dime.

-Bueno… hay algo que siempre alegra a Temari cuando peleamos.

* * *

**Clasificado como completo porque no se si lo seguire ^^**

**Solo queria un pequeño respiro antes de continuar mis fic´s es lo que yo llamo "un fic de postre" como el que hice de "¿es que no lo entiendes?" osea, breves y de corta duración, un par de capitulos solamente para un poco de lectura ligera despues de terminar un cap de escribir o leer.**

**Acepto sugerencias de parejas y problemas.**

**Besos ^^**


	2. KakaAnko

-Toda la culpa es tuya, Kakashi.- Dijo ignorando los formalismos. Ahora era él el superior, al menos durante aquella charla.- Si dejaras de leer esos libros, Anko no se molestaría tanto.

El mayor siguió caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada caída.

-Tú no la conoces cuando se enoja por algo, lo que sucede muy fácilmente. Pero ella me conoció así, no se porque se enoja tanto ahora. También le molesta mi impuntualidad.

-Yo también me enojaría si Temari dejara de ser detallista por leer un estupido libro. O si llegara dos horas tarde a nuestras citas.

-No es estupido.- Murmuro sintiendo la necesidad de defenderlo.- Es que no se me da ser así. No puedo recibirla con un beso cuando la veo. Y tampoco puedo decirle cosas románticas.

-Eso es porque no te esfuerzas. Yo tampoco me comporto así, pero se lo compenso a Temari de otras formas. Solo dime hace cuanto no te tomas un día para estar con ella.- Kakashi dejo salir un suspiro y miro a Shikamaru a su lado, casi llegaban a la casa del moreno.- No digo que sea fácil, Temari vive a tres días de distancia y a veces es difícil vernos, pero trabajar un poco más o no dormir mucho para llegar antes a vernos, vale la pena.

-¿Qué me estas sugiriendo?

-Digo que seas un poco más puntual. Que si tienes una hora libre al día, veas a Anko. No digo que dejes tu libro, pero puedes organizar tu tiempo para ver a ambos. Después de todo, son dos amores que parece no quieres dejar. Deberías cuidar más Anko. Mira que a ti no te gustan las ataduras, y al fin has encontrado una chica que te da tu espacio y no te presiona con formalizar nada.- Se detuvieron frente a la puerta y Kakashi le sonrío.

-Tienes razón. Vaya, no por nada te llaman genio.- Shikamaru soltó un bufido incomodo.- ¿A que me trajiste a tu casa?

-Necesitas compensar a Anko, y si tanto te gusta leer, tengo un libro que necesitaras.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-¡NO! ¡Definitivamente no! Te digo que estoy harta de que lea libros y tu me dices que me prestaras uno de Shikamaru. No, no, no. Ya me lo imagino, con lo listillo que es tu novio seguro le da una enciclopedia.

-Que problemática.- Gruño bajito. Abofeteándose al darse cuenta de que esa no era su frase. De verdad hacia daño juntarse mucho con alguien. Kamisama se apiadara de ella, si comenzaba a gritar sobre ser Hokage o la llama de la juventud seguro le daría algo.

-Esta bien. Todo sea por recuperar la relación. ¿Cómo se llama el librillo ese?

-Oh, seguro lo has escuchado. ¿Qué te dice el titulo "Kama Sutra"?

* * *

Inner NaraVillbs: ¡Yata! Fic postre cortesía mía ^^

Gracias a quienes me dejaron review del primer cap. n.n

El orden va así:

NejiTen- Temari

KakaAnko- Shikamaru

NaruSaku- Temari

ChoIno- Shikamaru

NaruHina- Temari (De nuevo Naruto para que escojan la pareja que les guste más a cada quien. Y para poner a Hinata, me reuso a escribir a Hinata con otro que no sea él. Ni siquiera con Kiba)

De momento, si queréis un SasuSaku pues lo hago. Y pido permiso para hacer a Sai, Kiba, Shino, y demás, con OC. Y sigo aceptando sugerencias de parejas.

Ichi-hana, lamento no poder usar el problema que me dijiste, pero es que ese ya estaba apartado para otra pareja, como quiera el NaruSaku es para ti ^^

Besos.


	3. NaruSaku

-Esto es extraño.- Medito después de media hora de charla con la chica, que pese a ser una amiga, no era cómodo hablarle de esos temas.

-Todo mundo tiene problemas con el sexo, Sakura. No debes avergonzarte.- Hizo un movimiento descuidado con la mano para restarle importancia, pero al recapacitar un poco cambia su aburrida expresión por una sonrisa.- Se como ayudarte.

-¿Lo sabes?- Pregunto desconfiada.- Lo cierto es que aunque siempre he sido muy agresiva con Naruto, cuando el se comporta puedo llegar a ser my comprensiva, incluso dulce.- Temari levanto una ceja y curvo la boca. Preguntando en silencio a quien trataba de engañar. Sakura rodó los ojos derrotada.- Soy así por naturaleza.- Se excuso y dio un largo trago a su bebida.

-Oh, pero eso no es un verdadero problema. Naruto te ha escogido sabiendo todo eso. Y que yo haya visto, realmente no parece molestarle. Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, si, se como ayudarte. Tu ya conoces a Shikamaru, pero él no es lo interesante aquí. Sino los Nara en sí.

-Tu sonrisa me asusta, pero no logro comprenderla. Y los Nara son una buena familia, conozco al señor Shikaku.

-Lo que no sabes de mi querido suegro, de mi novio, o de cualquier otro miembro de can, son sus gustos. Shikamaru y Shikaku no son muy parecidos, pero tienen gustos similares al escoger a su pareja. Sino dime tú ¿En que nos parecemos Yoshino-san y yo?

-¿No te ofenderás?- Temari negó con la cabeza, aun con la sonrisa en rostro.- Ambas son dominantes, hasta agresivas si es necesario, manejar al hombre como...un momento, esto es...

-Muy parecido a ti ¿no? Los varones de la casa Nara, aunque no lo admitan, tienen debilidad por mujeres que los discipline. Claro que Yoshino es una buena mujer, pero yo no lo soy del todo y he llevado ese secretillo al siguiente nivel. No me importa admitirlo, Shikamaru y yo tenemos una vida sexual muy activa. Y debo agregar que es increíblemente placentera. No caemos en la rutina y a mi no me importa probar cosas nuevas, lo que hace que por verme feliz, a él tampoco le importe.

-Si a Shikamaru que es más tranquilo que Naruto no le molesta eso de ti, y por el contrario, lo estimula...

-Excita.- Corrigió Temari irguiéndose orgullosa.- Tú no lo conoces en la cama.- Agrego recordando y sonriendo.

-Si bueno, prefiero no saber algunas cosas. El punto es... ¿como lo haces?

Temari dejo su bebida intacta en la mesilla frente a ella y se puso de pie rumbo al dormitorio. Sakura la siguió en silencio pero con cautela.

-Se que prefieres el rosa, pero esta noche te prestare algo de mi ropa negra.

-Tú no te vistes de negro.- Apunto desconfiada y Temari soltó una leve carcajada.

-No. No en público. Pero es un color apropiado si quieres conocer el mundo de una dominatrix.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-Me apena contarte estas cosas.- Murmuro con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Mendokusai.- Chasqueo la lengua y giro a verlo.- Ya que, no me queda más que ayudar a un amigo.

-Es que...me gusta que sea agresiva.- Continuo susurrando ardiendo en su vergüenza pero Shikamaru sonrío de lado.

-Naruto, eso es todo lo que tenia yo que saber. Hoy voy a darte una interesante lección.

* * *

Siglos de no actualizar, pero estoy pasando por una etapa de "¡Ya no más!" Ni mi inner me ha molestado con que lo haga, simplemente a un año ya no puedo más.

Así es, este en mi aniversario en e mundo de Fan Fictio, y no, no me retiro, yo no soy así, tengo muchas historias y dejar de escribir seria rendirme. Sólo me aplicare en una historia que comenzare por ahi, quizá algo de HP o algun yaoi, no lo se.

Pero no me marcho, seguire en Naruto, pero con menos recuencia, tengo que explorar algo más que esta seccion si quiero coontinuar haciendo ShikaTema.

Gracias por comprender.

Atte: NaraVillbs


	4. ChoIno

**Yata, agradescanle a Temari-vc que es quien me ha mandado aqui (u.u crei que ya nadie recordaría este fic...esa mujer tan problematica :P) Pero aqui estoy, no, no he muerto, sé que parecía, pero aqui siguo XD.**

**¿Recuerdan lo que yo llamo "fic postre"? Es de esos que tienen pocas palabras, pero son hechos para esos momentos en que te quedan dos minutos en el ordenador y quieres irte con un buen sabor de boca, algo que leer y no quedarte esperando por saber que pasará después, por lo se pueden clasificar como one-shot.**

**Así que no me culpen si es corto, recuerden que es un fic postre.**

**Usando la secuencia que dije llevari, sigue in ChoIno, pero no creo poder hacer un NaruHina en el siguiente (no lo sportaría, y aunque respeto los gustos, en realidad, en la serie Hinata podria quedarse sola o bien morir y a mi no me afectaria, simplemente me daria igual) Y tampoco me siento lista para un SasuSaku, que tengo mis periodos de pareja y estas no entran. La que si entra, es el KakaIru que va en el siguiente capitulo para Temari-vc por hacerme volver ^^**

* * *

Para él no era fácil ayudar a un amigo tan cercano, preferiría no tener que hacerlo, y no porque le incomodara, sino porque desearía que siendo casi su hermano no tuviera problemas. El pobre había sufrido mucho de un amor secreto desde niño, viendo como la chica de la que estaba enamorado se fijaba en otros. Y él lo entendía, porque hubo un momento de la niñez en que querían a la misma chica: su compañera de equipo. Aunque ella nunca se fijo en ellos.

Claro que luego apareció alguien más y él se enamoro por primera vez, aunque también le tomo bastantes años aceptarlo y confesárselo. Así que si, sabía por lo que había pasado. Y cuando finalmente estaban juntos, su amigo temía por su relación…después de todo, Chouji siempre había tenido un complejo con su cuerpo.

-No sé que hacer, Shikamaru. He hecho de todo pero nada funciona, mis…anchos huesos siguen igual.- Murmuro bajito y arrojo de nuevo el kunai con pereza al árbol, clavándose a dos centímetros de la marca anterior.

-Chouji, ya te dije que a Ino no le importa tu cuerpo.- Suspiro sin saber que hacer y su amigo sólo se dirigió al árbol para recoger el kunai y volver a su sitio para lanzarlo.

-Ya se que me quiere, con todo y mi cuerpo, pero… ¿Recuerdas como era antes? Quisiera poder convertirme en uno de esos chicos fuertes y musculosos.

-Chouji, la mitad de tus técnicas dependen de tu peso ¿Cómo serias un buen ninja entonces?

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no dejo de pensar que si hubiera alguna forma…y es que desde que vivimos juntos me da vergüenza hacer tantas cosas, tengo miedo de que haga algo mal y no le guste, o peor, me termine dejando.

-Amigo, créeme, eso no sucederá nunca.

-¿Tú crees?- Preguntó girándose a verlo con una sonrisa esperanzada y Shikamaru también sonrío abiertamente.

-No me llaman genio por nada.- No le gustaba ser presuntuoso, pero sabía que eso alegraría a su hermano. Tomó la bolsa a su lado y sonrío- Oye ¿Piensas comerte la ultima patata o tendré que hacerlo yo?

Luego de eso, siguieron un montón de palabrotas y carcajadas.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-Necesito ayuda, Temari, no sé que hacer para que vea que lo amo. Él cree que no me he dado cuenta de sus dietas y cosas que toma, o de que de un tiempo para acá entrena más de lo necesario. Tengo miedo de que su cuerpo se agote y se rinda ante el esfuerzo. No quiero perderlo. Quiero que coma saludable si, pero no porque lo quiera delgado, sino porque también me aterra le pase algo por otras cosas. Pero así es su genética, no puede evitarlo.

-Shikamaru me comentó que Chouji lo hace porque escucho a dos tipos diciendo que él no merecía a una chica como tú, que eras demasiada mujer para él y que era una lastima que un cuerpo tan bonito como el tuyo pasara una noche con alguien como él…dijeron que era grotesco.

No tenia que mencionar que todo eso a ella le enfermaba. Si hubiera escuchado algo así se habría cargado a todos esos tipos. Y Chouji también lo hubiera hecho otro día, pero esa vez sólo lo habían hecho sentir mal. Claro que, cuando Chouji se lo dijo a Shikamaru, y éste a Naruto y Lee, los chicos inexplicablemente fueron a parar al hospital.

-Serán malditos. Además yo pienso que tiene un cuerpo perfecto ¿Qué importan los demás? Y mi Chouji no es gordo, lo que pasa es que es que tiene huesos grandes.- Dijo cruzando los brazos.

-¿Quieres hacerle entender definitivamente que su peso no te importa ni lo que coma?

-¡Oh si! Si existe una forma de metérselo en la cabeza de una vez necesito saberla.

Temari sonrío satisfecha.

-Bien, necesitaras crema batida, chocolate, lencería roja y un plato apetecible…creo que tu cuerpo podría ser ese plato.

* * *

**Comenta si te gusto, y si te facina, corre la voz XD**


	5. KakaIru

Esta vez decidi poner mitad y mitad, originalmente prefiero concentrarme un uno solo y que luego el otro personaje cierre el capitulo, pero esta pareja se merece su espacio.

Dedicado a mi querida Temari-vc por su paciencia y sobretodo por ser yaoista XD

_**Este capitulo contiene temas homosexuales, sino te gusta el genero, no lo leas.**_

* * *

Tum Tum Tum

Golpeteo tras otro su cabeza no descansaba. Se llevó dos dedos a la sien derecha y la masajeo lentamente. Demonios, adoraba a ese tipo. De verdad lo hacia, sino ya lo hubiera mandado a que le den por el cu…

Sonrío ¿En que pensaba? Era claro que ya lo había hecho. Literalmente.

Aunque también ese era el problema, que lo había hecho, únicamente una noche.

También quería a Kakashi, sino, ya lo hubiera castrado por hacerle eso a su adorado maestro.

Bien, no era su maestro en toda regla, pero le quería y que los demás se jodiera.

-¿Entonces que es lo que harás?

-Nada supongo ¿Qué se supone que haga? No voy a ponerme a llorar, ni le rogare. No sé ¿Ser indiferente?

Temari sonrío.

Iruka tembló.

-¿Sabes cómo fue que Shikamaru decidió que yo sería exclusivamente de él?

-Creí que lo de ustedes era cosa hecha desde siempre.- Exclamó asombrado.

-Así es, como todos. La aldea lo sabía, él lo sabía, yo lo sabía. Era un secreto a voces, era un "me gustas, te gusto" dicho con miradas, pero nunca con palabras. El día que me canse salí a entrenar con Neji, al chico le sorprendió, pero aceptó una batalla. Claro que Shikamaru no sabía que lo que haríamos sería pelear. Y es muy celoso, tú me entiendes.- Terminó guiñándole un ojo.

-Yo no podría darle celos, Temari-san. Sino bien él mismo dijo que lo nuestro fue cosa de una noche, es obvio que no le importará verme con otro tipo.

-Tsk, no subestimes el poder del buen sexo.

-No sabemos si para él fue exactamente "buen" sexo, o sólo un revolcón.

-Oh cariño, Kakashi nunca se había metido con un hombre. ¿Tú crees que si lo hizo contigo, fue sólo un revolcón?- Iruka enarcó una ceja confundido.- Tú déjate querer y abre los ojos por favor ¿Sabes a cuantos tíos le interesas? Acepta un par de coqueteos y no mires a Kakashi a los ojos. Que sufra un poco con tu indiferencia.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-Se ha acostado con un hombre.- Dijo con voz ahogada.- Pero a usted no le gus…

-Lo sé, lo sé maldita sea. Por eso estoy preocupado.

-Pero no se avergüenza.- Sonrío satisfecho.- Lo que quiere decir que, si lo hizo, fue porque verdaderamente lo quería hacer. ¿Es ese el problema, no? Que no fue sólo sexo. Fue mucho más.

-Crío del demonio.- Gruño, aceptando la verdad y maldiciendo el cerebro del chico.

-¿Exactamente cuanto tiene enamorado de Iruka-sensei?

-No he dicho que le ame, sólo que lo que pasó fue… err…especial.- Dijo levantando el rostro.

-Ya, joder, y yo que pensé que sólo me pasaría a mi. Mire, en estos momentos estoy seguro de que mi "queridísima" Temari estará intentando averiguar porque Iruka-sensei esta tan deprimido, y si lo logra, le advierto que usted va a sufrir.

-¿Iruka esta deprimido?

Shikamaru rodó los ojos.

-Usted únicamente se ha acostado con un hombre en su vida, Iruka-sensei no es de los que se metan con cualquiera ¿De verdad pensó que aquella noche se quedaría así? Tome un consejo que a mi me sirvió mucho, cuando sienta los primeros celos, tráguese su orgullo y hable con él.

-¿Por qué voy a sentir celos?- Preguntó poniéndose de pie.

-Porque Temari es cruel como no se imagina.

* * *

Si a alguien le interesa, hará un one-shot o fic corto (aun no sé cuanto espacio me tomara la hisotoria) de la misma pareja. Todo gracias a Temari-vc :P


End file.
